Friends Chase Away Boredom
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Ally's bored one day, Four Arms comes and chases it away. Fluff and tickles!


**A request from Sparkling Lover. Here you go, girl! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover, I own Rachel, and Ben 10 and all aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

**Friends Chase Away Boredom**

Ally was bored. There was nothing good on television and she didn't want to really go outside. So, she just sat on the couch, wondering what to do as she looked out the window at nothing.

Four Arms came in and saw Ally sitting there looking bored. "Hey, cousin, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just bored and my mind's drawing a blank on what to do," she admitted.

"Can I help?" he asked her.

Ally shook her head. "Maybe if Claude Monet came back from the grave, then the day would be interesting," she said with a sigh.

Four Arms decided to end Ally's boredom and suddenly leaned down, grabbing her and pinning her to his chest. She let out a yelp and began squirming to get free, but the alien was too strong.

"Four Arms, why are you holding me like this?" she asked as she gave up trying to get free.

"Cause I want to wrestle," he said with a grin.

"I don't feel like wrestling," she said.

"Oh?" he asked. "What's the matter? Scared to wrestle me?" he teased, knowing she would never pass up the chance to wrestle him.

Ally now looked at him with determination. "No way!" she said and began to pull on his arms. "Let's do this!"

Laughing, Four Arms set her down and began wrestling with Ally, who jumped up on him in a tackle and began to wrestle him, making him laugh and she began laughing too, laughing harder when Four Arms rolled to the side to pin her, but she squirmed away and jumped on his back, making him laugh as he turned over again and she landed on his stomach, wrestling his arms away from her with both her arms and her legs, using her legs to counter other attacks as Rachel had shown her, making Four Arms laugh as she managed to counter his attacks very well.

Suddenly, Four Arms grabbed her in a headlock and she struggled to get free, but he was too strong. He chuckled. "You can't get free, Ally," he said.

"Yes, I can!" she said, and reached up, tickling his underarm. With a shout of surprise, Four Arms let her go and started laughing hard as Ally tickled him, starting with his underarms and moving down to his sides and then his stomach. Shen then saw his feet and had a wicked idea.

With a shout, she jumped and landed on his legs and started tickling his feet.

"OH, NO!" Four Arms laughed and tried not to kick since he didn't want to hurt Ally. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ally laughed and then pounced again on his stomach, tickling him again and making his laughter become louder as she tickled his stomach, sides, and both sets of underarms hard and quick.

"ALRIGHT! COME HERE!" Four Arms laughed out and began tickling Ally, who laughed, but kept tickling him.

"HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Ally giggled. "That tickles!"

"You're tickling me!" Four Arms laughed out.

"And I'm winning!" she said, now digging her hands as hard as she could into his underarms and the walls shook with Four Arms' laughter and Ally giggled at not only Four Arms' hands were tickling her stomach, but also the vibrations of his contagious laughter also tickled her.

* * *

Rachel let out a sigh as she and Heatblast finally got home from patrol. "Well, although that was a long patrol, at least is was quiet," she said as they headed up the stairs to the house.

"I agree," said Heatblast. "I'd rather have a quiet patrol than one filled with villains harming innocent people."

Rachel nodded in agreement and opened the door, hearing familiar laughter. Motioning Heatblast to be quiet, she walked toward the living room with him behind her and they witnessed the sight of Four Arms laughing his head off as Ally tickled him silly and he was tickling her, but it was obvious she was winning.

"OKAY! I GIVE UP!" he yelled and she stopped tickling him. That was when they heard amused laughter and saw Rachel and Heatblast standing there, watching them.

Ally turned a little red and Four Arms' face also turned a darker shade of red in embarrassment over being caught in a tender moment.

Ally then giggled. "Thanks, Four Arms. Wrestling did chase away my boredom," she said.

With a smile, Four Arms sat up and wrapped Ally in a big hug and Rachel and Heatblast came in, joining the two in a big hug full of warm love and happiness that lasted forever.

* * *

**How was it? Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
